Hogwarts Fever
by muggle454
Summary: Hogwarts decides to have a ball. (HHr, RL DG NCho)! Some OoCness (snape step forward) MEANINGLESS FLUFF – BUT CUTE!
1. beginnings

Hogwarts Fever

Summary 

Hogwarts decides to have a ball.(H/Hr, R/LD/G N/Cho)! Some OoC (snape step forward) MEANINGLESS FLUFF – BUT CUTE!

As all other authors say I do not own the characters and am thankful that Jkr created them.

PG 13

p.s. I do realise that Cho should have left, but lets just say that she was dumb and had to be held back a year!

Chapter 1 Feelings for each other

"I'm so glad to be back at school, this year will be awesome, Voldemort is dead, we have done OWLS. We have a good year ahead of us." Said Hermione while they were getting on the Hogwarts express for their Seventh year.

"Yeah but we still have NEWTS, I'm taking the courses to be an auror; Potions, Transfiguation, Defence against the dark arts obviously," said Harry with a longing tone.

Since Harry had killed Lord Voldemort last year Snape had been really nice to him, when Harry hadn't handed in his homework one early Friday morning down in the dungeons Snape had only said,

"Bad luck Potter, you already know all this stuff anyway" and carried on with his lesson then Neville told him that he also hadn't done his Snape gave him a week of detentions.

The time came to get their robes on as they were getting close to Hogwarts. When they finally got there they hurried of the train to go and see Hagrid, they found him ushering a group of nervous looking first years,

"Hagrid, how was your summer", said Hermione giving him a big hug

"Fine thanks Hermione, had a great time with Grawp until he got himself bitten by one of Aragog's kids.

"Oh no is he alright?" Asked Harry

"yea he's fine, but his foot swelled to the size of a tree trunk or even more of one!"

"Good, we need to get to the castle see you later Hagrid."

As they waved him off they were thinking of the time when they were in their first year and they had gone across the lake in the boats.

As they saw the familiar sight of the Threstral driven carts, both Ron and Hermione had seen the death of Voldemort so they could now see them.

Harry just couldn't wait to get into the castle and eat at the feast he was so hungry. When they got into the great hall Harry, Hermione and Ron went over to talk to Draco who had become their friend after he learnt of his father's treachery.

"Hey Draco, have a nice summer?" Asked Hermione

"Yea it was excellent, me and my mum went to Hawaii and Bali it was wicked! How about you?"

"Harry and I went and stayed with Sirius and Ron joined us for the last two weeks."

They all said bye to Draco and took their places at the Gryffindor table, and Dumbledore got up.

"As we all know the world has been rid of Lord Voldemort as of last year thanks to the courage of our Harry Potter, and I've planned a ball on Halloween in his honour. The lucky lady who goes with him will have to dance with him in front of the 4th year up. This will be a memorable evening and I hope you all are looking forward to it. Now to more pressing matters oh yes that's it, food" and with that the plates filled magically with food.

Conversation rarely went off the upcoming ball and Harry could here his name being said half a dozen times a minute.

At the end of supper Professor Dumbledore got up and said, "I forgot to tell you this year the new head boy and girl is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." There was a rowdy clap and cheer from everyone including the slytherins!

Harry and Hermione were shown to their rooms which were very posh, they each had a king size bed and there own bathroom which was exactly the same as the prefects bathroom which they had both had the privilege to use last year.

Harry and hermione were talking to each other about the ball, while Harry was listening he was amazed by how Hermione's voice sounded so nice and calm, how her hair glinted so prettily in the lights and how her smile made him want to melt. Harry realised something: he was in love with his best friend. Harry was sweating quite profusely when Hermione asked:

"Harry what's wrong you are sweating like mad?"

"Well I'm not sure I should tell you it will affect both our lives, do you still want to know?"

"Yes, Harry I want to know, please tell me." Asked Hermione nervously

"Fine, I think… I think… um… ok I think I'm in love with you!"

"Harry… I never knew. I love you to!" said Hermione smiling broadly, she felt as if she was about to burst with happiness!

"Well I guess this is the time to ask you if you will go to the ball with me?" asked Harry.

"Of coarse I will Harry, I love you" said Hermione

"I love you to," with this he lent over and kissed her lightly on her lips.

**This is chapter 1 folks hope you enjoyed sorry it took so long to get to the point chap 2 will be better. Now hit that little review button!**


	2. the ball

Chapter two The Ball

After Harry and Hermione's little chat they told Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Neville, Cho and Draco that they were going out. They all congratulated them and Ron and Lavender told them that they were going out. Harry thought it was a trend as Draco and Ginny announced they were going out and also Neville and Cho.

_( A/N: gosh the coincidences!)_

"Wow we are all going out with friends this is great, this year is going to be really great" announced Lavender beaming around happily!

"yeah I guess so it will be really fun." Said Harry not so enthusiastically

The time up to the ball went in a blur all except the actual day which started well however after lunch it was as if the world was in slow mo. Straight after lunch Harry and Hermione had double potions which unlike last weeks Snape had got his act together and was back to is old state of being so mean and boring Harry fell asleep.

Harry awoke to find everyone staring at him and Hermione blushing a shade of red that Harry thought only possible of Ron's hair!

"POTTER what do you think you were doing sleeping in my class? You will have to do 6ft of parchment on boggarts and what you think they may look like. The rest of the class do 2ft.

After class Harry met up with Hermione. He went up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Herms, sorry about the Potions lesson. I hate Snape he's a miserable old…"

"Yes Potter" said a cold stern voice from behind him.

Harry turned around to see a serious looking Ron!

"Hah got you" said Ron jokily

"Ron! Merlin you gave me a fright how did you do that voice you did it perfectly?" Asked Harry now looking quite happy.

"Harry, mate, what you don't know can't hurt you!" Ron looked quickly at his watch, an expression of shock flashed across his face, "Hey it's time that we start getting ready for the ball, it's nearly six!" Ron rushed before turning and running in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"ok, see you later baby" Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and hurried after Ron.

He walked up to the Head Boys room; he got his dress robes on and fiddled with his hair trying to make it lie flat. Giving up he turned and looked at the photo of his parents by his bed, "why did you have to pass on the bad hair day gene," he muttered while his dad beamed happily at him.

Pushing his hand over his hair again in a last ditch attempt to make it lie flat, he arrived in the Entrance Hall to found Hermione talking with Lavender, "Hey," he pecked Hermione on the cheek, "Where's Ron?" He looked around the hall and spotted Ron flying down the main stairs, three steps from the bottom he suddenly caught his foot on his dress robes as he spotted Ginny with Draco, he tripped and landed in a heap at Lavender's feet. He looked up at her his face going as red as his hair, he smiled and said "Hey guys, Harry I like the pumpkins!" Harry looked around and suddenly noticed a hundred pumpkins – all shaped like his head flying around the hall. "The Creeveys have really out done themselves this time," Said Lavender mischievously, and it was Harry's turn to flush red.

Harry kissed Hermione to distract him from the embarrassment but found the flaw in his plan as when they stopped everyone was looking at them and Dumbledore said,

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Potter and Miss Granger"

Everyone filed into a circle around the dance floor, the room buzzed with excitement.

"May I request that Harry and Hermione step up to the dance floor to open the proceedings" Shouted Dumbledore over the talk that had erupted.

Professor Dumbledore had chosen a very slow and calm song performed by a group of wizards from Spain.

Harry and Hermione were dancing happily together, both staring into each others eyes Harry bent over and kissed Hermione on the lips. He then gestured for the audience to join them on the dance floor. Ron and Lavender came and danced next to them as did Ginny and Draco and Neville and Cho. They were all having a great time dancing and talking to each other. It was fast approaching the end of the evening, they all decided to sit at one of the many tables which had magically appeared around the sides of the hall, they took a seat an ordered Butterbeers from a small goblin waiter next to them.

They sat talking till the last dance when they all got up and danced till the end of he evening, everyone applauded and headed towards the various houses. As harry and Hermione got to the Head boy and Girl door they kissed passionately and said goodnight and went to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed the story will write more.**

**Nick**

**Thanks to my beta who is also my sis thanks Katie. And thanks to my reviewers thus far!**


End file.
